codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:R.I.P Yuri/TACITUS
Date: November 15, 2017 Okay, guys...It's been a while since I have been on here because of college and stuff (Hard to believe that the last time I updated this baby, I was in high school). Seriously, I'm now a college student, you can congratulate me later. So, a while back, I had this idea for a new series called the TACITUS series (I think I did a blog post about this years ago, back when this saga was in the planning stage). I spent a great deal of time attempting to develop this idea further, and then I had a giant breakthrough: I place this saga in a massively altered COD universe. Essentially, this is a massive alternate dimension where various events throughout history have been altered (with some crossovers into the Call of Duty universe). Several major alternate events in the background of the TACITUS saga include: *Vladimir Makarov 's attempt to frame America for a terrorist attack is thwarted when someone rats him out to Russian police. *Imran Zakhaev is killed by then-Lieutenant John Price , altering the course of the next several years (encompassing the events of the COD: Modern Warfare series) *Khaled Al-Asad's coup in COD4 turns into an alternate version of ISIS: The Islamic State of New Palestine. *The nuke that kills 30,000 Marines during the events of COD4 does not go off due to NEST teams successfully disabling the nuke (as opposed to the nuke going off in COD4). *The character of Derek Westbrook is greatly expanded upon (He is taller and more muscular, and he has siblings). However, he does not meet Sandman or Grinch in this alternate universe *The terrorist Vladimir Makarov is revealed to have children: he has a daughter named Vladimira. *Raul Menendez no longer exists in this alternate universe and Cordis Die does not exist: instead, an interantional cult movement named Raven takes Cordis Die's place *The character of Gabriel Rorke is erased from existence and the Federation is placed under a different leader *The Soviet Union falls in the 1970s after a coup is executed by a Christian Orthodox Extremist movement and Russia becomes an orthodox Theocracy *The Islamic State of New Palestine attempts to take over Europe, but is stopped by NATO (as opposed to Vladimir Makarov's Ultranationalist Russia attempting to take over Europe like in MW3). *Derek Westbrook eventually gets married. *Viktor Reznov is replaced with a new Russian character named Yuri Belov. Similarly, the character of Alex Mason is replaced with the character of Agnes Peterson, daughter of a pastor in Missouri. *Aliens are scientifically proven to exist in this alternate universe. *A lost island populated by dinosaurs is discovered by Russia. *The Federation (from Call of Duty: Ghosts) is founded in the 1950s-60s, not the 2010s like in Ghosts and is named "Federation of Smithland". *North Korea and South Korea peacefully unite and turn into the Democratic Empire of Korea. *The Islamic State falls after Raqqa falls (coincidentally, the Fall of Raqqa actually happened in real life-I must be a prophet, lol!)! *A Korean Insurgency happens after the Kim Regime in Korea is overthrown *The Strategic Defense Coalition in Black Ops II is replaced with a new China-led military alliance known as the Special Defense Pact. *The Arab League turns into a federation of Arab countries, led by Saudi Arabia. I know this is a bit insane for one saga, but...it's worth a try, right? R.I.P Yuri (talk) 17:00, November 15, 2017 (UTC)R.I.P YuriR.I.P Yuri (talk) Category:Blog posts